


Work Vacation

by Taeilhyungg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, No Condom, Rutting, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeilhyungg/pseuds/Taeilhyungg
Summary: Alpha Junhee comes back from a business trip after noticing signs of a rut, he comes home to omega Donghun beginning his heat - what perfect timing.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Work Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and more content is on my twitter (@taeilhyungg)! <3

Junhee opens the door to his apartment, walking in and taking off his shoes as he sets down his briefcase. "Donghunnie, I'm home!" he calls out. Junhee takes off his jacket, curious as to why his boyfriend hasn't answered him yet. "Donghun, baby, I'm home," he calls a little louder. He hears a whine in response, coming from their shared bedroom.

"Donghun?" Junhee walks to the door of his bedroom, picking up a sweet scent of vanilla from his omega boyfriend. He slowly opens the door, stomach already stirring from the signs of his own rut showing-also the reason for him coming home so early from his work. "Donghun, what are you- _oh_ ," Junhee is greeted with the sight of his omega splayed across the bed, a pair of gray, skin-tight shorts barely covering the others ass and no shirt.

"Baby," Junhee coos. He turns and shuts the door, bringing all of his attention to his omega. "Were you lonely without me?" Junhee teases. He empties his pockets onto the dresser, taking a seat next to Donghun on the bed. He hears a small whine of a response. "Baby, did you listen to me - the rules?" Junhee's tone drops serious, one that Donghun knows he only uses during a scene.

"Y-yeah, promise," Donghun sits up and is greeted with a hug from his alpha, a small brush of Junhee's shirt hits Donghun's nipples and the older whines at the touch.

“What a good puppy... you seem kind of sensitive, what's up baby?" Junhee pulls Donghun away from the hug, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face.

"H-heat," Donghun lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck for the musky smell of his alpha. "Want... you," Donghun whines, bringing his free hand under Junhee's thin shirt.

"I know baby," Junhee turns to press a kiss against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Let's get you undressed." Junhee gently pulls Donghun away from his shoulder to stand in front of the bed. He assists Donghun in taking off his shorts and gestures for the older to move further onto the bed, and Junhee is met with the sight of a small jewel, brightly colored, in between Donghun's ass.

"What do we have here, hmm?" Junhee tosses his shirt onto the floor and gets onto the bed, where Donghun is paused in the same position. "Did you miss me at work?" Junhee asks. He brings his hand up to grab the plug, gently pulling it out halfway and pushing it back in as he watches Donghun grow wetter.

"I-I'm sor-" Junhee shushes his boyfriend before Donghun can get any more words out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, come here," Junhee gestures to his lap, keeping his eyes glued onto his omega. Donghun watches as the innocence in his eyes fade as he climbs into Junhee's lap. "You look so pretty," Junhee rests his hands in the curve of Donghuns back, the other on top of his thighs.

"Mmhm," is all Donghun says, obviously too lost in his heat to think of a better response. "For you..." Donghun reaches his hand behind his back to grab Junhee's, bringing the younger's hand to the plug inside of his ass.

" _God_ , Donghun you're a dream," Junhee gently tugs on the plug, watching as his omega squirms in his arms. "Feel good?" Junhee asks. He pays close attention to the omega in his arms, only wanting the best for his boyfriend as he takes his time playing with the omega.

"H-hurry." It comes out in a rush, quick and quiet, yet just enough for Junhee to hear.

"We'll go at whatever pace I want," Junhee brings his hand up and slaps it back down onto Donghun's ass sharply, leaving a growing red mark on the others ass.

Not-surprisingly, the omega moans at the impact and pushes his flushed body closer to Junhee.

”G-good,” Donghun babbles out, he gently rubs his crotch against Junhee’s torso, trying to get as much friction as possible. Junhee hums in appreciation of his boyfriend - being the sweetest omega, always listening so well. Junhee swears it was an honor to have power over someone like him, always treating Donghuns submissive side like some sort of blessing in hidden sight.

”I think my baby’s ready now, hm?” Junhee grabs the jewel of the plug, gently pulling out and setting it on the bed. He brings his fingers up to Donghun’s hole, giving just enough pressure for his finger to go into his first knuckle.

”Puppy’s already stretched well huh? Wanted to be good and stretched for master...” Junhee removes his fingers and grabs his omega by the waist, gently pulling the other off of him with a whine and standing in front of the older, taking off the rest of his clothes.

Junhee watches as Donghun crawls further up the bed, laying on his back and immediately grabbing his legs by the backs of his knees, presenting the alpha with his slick-covered hole.

”God, the angel you are, Donghun.” Junhee climbs onto the bed, placing himself between Donghun's legs, "Doesn't feel like we'll need much lube, right sweetheart?" Junhee runs his fingers over Donghun's thighs, already met with the wetness from the omega. Donghun whines in response, pushing his thighs into Junhee's touch.

"Want- want you," Donghun throws his head back almost dramatically and nuzzles his face against one of the pillows, ruffling his hair in a cute manner.

"I know baby... I know," Junhee covers a few fingers in Donghun's slick, rubbing the excess against his own cock as lubricant. He positions himself just a few inches away from Donghun's hole and brings his clean hand up to push Donghun's face towards him.

"Want to watch your cute little face," Junhee leans down to the omega and presses a gentle kiss onto Donghun's nose as the other pushes himself into Donghun. He watches intently as the olders face shrivels in pleasure the further he goes in. "Pretty omega is so tight, hm?" Junhee compliments. Donghun nods in reply, slowly opening his eyes to look down at the mess between his thighs. He watches as his boyfriend pushes the rest of his length in.

"S-so dirty..."

Junhee chuckles at the innocence of his boyfriend, “I know, pup.”

Donghun whines at the pet name, his stomach tightens at the feeling of being stuffed full of his boyfriend. He screws his eyes shut as he feels Junhee beginning to move his hips, mind quickly clouding with dirty thoughts. Junhee notices the omega slipping further into subspace and takes the opportunity. "Feel good? Like being used by master, hmm?" Junhee's thrusts quicken in want, along with the equally quickening loudness of Donghun's moans.

The younger opens his eyes once more, met with his drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend with his eyes glued to his prince parts, and despite the hundreds of scenes they've had, Donghun can't help but to shy under the gaze. He shakily covers himself with his hands, watching as Junhee's eyes wander up his body to meet Donghun's own gaze.

Junhee grabs the wrist of his boyfriends, "Puppy, you don't have to be shy in front of me." Junhee caresses Donghun's arm for comfort, changing the pace of his hips to more shallow and slow thrusts.

"I-I know... you're just too sexy," Donghun hazily laughs and removes his hand and instead holds his boyfriends. Junhee smiles at the compliment and brings Donghun's hand up to face to press a gentle kiss into his knuckles.

"You're so cute..." Junhee laughs and relaxes his body to fall on top of Donghuns. He bites light love marks into the collarbones of the older, thrusts becoming impatient and sloppy.

Donghun can tell his boyfriend is close and takes it upon himself to grind himself back onto the youngers cock, purposefully heightening his moans, aware that it is a huge turn-on for Junhee.

"Fuck- master, feel so g-good," Donghun pants out. He brings his arms up and around his boyfriends back, holding him closer. Donghun leans his head up, whispering into Junhee's ear, "Cum inside me, I want it- _please_." Junhee nuzzles his neck into his boyfriends, latching himself onto Donghun's neck as he thrusts deeper, feeling impossibly close.

"Fu-Fuck," is the only warning Donghun gets before he feels Junhee come, slowing down his thrusts immediately. Junhee pants into his boyfriend's ear, feeling Donghun tighten around himself makes him wince as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Oh my god Donghun... I love you," Junhee pulls away and kisses Donghun needily.

"Love you too..." Donghun reaches a hand between his own and Junhee's sweat-layered abdomen, feeling a pool of warmth on his own stomach. Junhee leans back and looks at the mess. "You felt so good you didn't notice?" Junhee smirks and runs his own hand through the cum on the olders stomach.

"Junhee- stop acting so oblivious," Donghun laughs and lays his head back into the warm pillow, trying his best to steady his own breath.

"Round two?" Junhee questions, not feeling completely satiated from the small hints of his rut.

"Always," Donghun replies.


End file.
